1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for using hot melt adhesive powder to bond two non-metallic objects; and more particularly to a system for applying hot melt adhesive powder onto a non-metallic object surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ways of bonding two non-metallic objects are mostly to apply liquid adhesive on the to-be-bonded areas of the non-metallic objects so as to bond them together. The to-be-bonded areas don't have uniform shapes, it requires manual effort to apply adhesive, so it is labor-intensive. For example, the gluing of shoe parts and sole parts or the gluing of soles to uppers includes steps of manually applying solvent based liquids onto the shoe parts, manually applying the liquid water or solvent based adhesives, and consuming high level of energy to evaporate the water or other non adhesive fluid. Since a common solvent based adhesive contains some toxic substances, such as benzene, formaldehyde, and etc, the working environment is bad for the health of the workers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.